


The Vampire and his familiar

by DeadlyWritings



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels Being Assholes (Good Omens), Angels Can Sense Love (Good Omens), Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gay, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire and angel, Vampire and familiar, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyWritings/pseuds/DeadlyWritings
Summary: A human that did not so much die, but was offered a second chance at life. Tricked and tortured for what felt like eternity, stumbles into a certain gentleman's bookshop. What happened after was a pure series of fortunate events that unexpectedly befell them both.(Co-created by @ofclownsandcorvids on instagram) a vampire and familiar relationship concept inspired by What we do in the Shadows.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	The Vampire and his familiar

On a rainy late summer night in Soho, in a small bookshop A.Z Fell & Co, sat a blond curly haired angel in his comfy arm chair in his back office. He was conveniently engrossed in a novel, Dracula, of all books as he sipped his hot cocoa and listened to the light patter of rain outside. The angel had shut the bookshop about six hours ago, not that he sold any books to begin with, simply to keep up appearances of course. He had not expected company, nor did he ever expect company but what fate befell him that night, was a fate that he could never turn back from and it alerted him with a violent strike of thunder which caused him to almost spill his drink and fall out of his chair. 

A ring of the bookshop's door synchronized up with the strike of thunder, a strapping gentleman dressed in black stumbled in with a pained grunt. His shoes sounded against the floor with a thump and squeak from the rain, damp from the rain. His senses picked up on the owner's startled feeling, it was the most delectable thing he had smelled all week. However he was never one to be rude and drink someone immediately no matter how thirsty he was. A soft "excuse me" escaped his dry lips, his baritone voice extremely hoarse. The angel huffed irritably in his seat, quite frazzled and his wings were a-tangle due to bristling out in fear. For Heaven's sake, who could be calling on the bookshop at this hour?! He was also fairly certain he double locked that door. 

_ "The bookshop is closed, come back another time when it is open!"  _

His voice rang out quite loudly, reaching a higher pitch due to the annoyance of someone knocking at an unholy hour. Aziraphale tried to get back to his book, pointed nose burying back into the gothic novel, his circle framed glasses pushed up his nose. Hoping, internally, that the customer had left.The stranger coughed making a noise that sounded like he'd throw up a lung, staggering over to desperately ask for help. He knew he probably would not make it the night if he left this bookshop. 

_"It'll only be a second I'm just... in need of sanctuary..."_

Upon seeing him sitting on his seat, the dark suited male parted his lips showing his fangs and bloodshot eyes after removing his sunglasses. The poor man had full body shakes and was hugging himself as his vision blurred a bit seeing the pretty golden glow of angel blood coursing through the blond’s veins as the vampire's heart raced with thirst, hunger and weakness feeling as though he might collapse right there.  The angel's pair of sky blue eyes widened upon seeing the man dressed in black in such a state. Aziraphale concluded immediately that this man, a vampire at that, had been through Hell, literally.  He stood immediately and hurried over towards the taller gentleman and wrapped his black suited arm around his shoulders to support him up the stairs to his small house above the bookshop. The angel sat the gentleman down on his bed, bringing over a small tub of water, a cup of hot tea (with some animal blood that he miracle-d in these circumstances) and a towel. He crouched down in front of the gentleman wearily. 

_"If you wouldn't mind, please remove your jacket, shoes and loosen your tie. I will do my best to heal you."_

It would be a lie if I were to tell you that this vampire thought this would work, but luckily he's found a very generous angel. Very rare to find someone like that especially he quickly removed his jacket revealing black bloodstains from oozing wounds and burns and slid his shoes off with a soft groan scrunching face in a very pained expression for about two seconds. 

_ "I am sorry if I get blood on your sheets..."  _

Aziraphale removed his socks and placed the vampire’s feet gradually into the water. The healing energy and intentions that were poured into the bucket (as well as the water) spread upwards and began to heal and close up most of his wounds all along his body. The angel rose delicately and covered the teacup with a saucer to trap the heat and picked up the jacket to hang up. He then handed him a pair of boxers and a clean shirt to change into. 

_ "Change into those, will you? You may continue soaking while I clean your clothes and iron them. I'll set up the spare bed, you need the rest."  _

The demon extended his arm taking the folded clothes from him with a soft smile. He was so caught up that he did not give this sweet man his name.

_"Thank you, I'm Crowley by the way..."_

Before the angel left he got to work, undressing his top first going slow to unbutton and expose the skin on his torso having some wounds left on them from his little punishment with Hastur. There were scars and burns from silver whips being cleared up at a slower pace than usual all around his upper body but the ones from the sun were gone completely. The angel turned around and caught him removing his top, swallowing slightly and clearing his throat. He then looked over the silver whip marks over the vampire's torso and parted his lips with concern. He made a mental note to heal those scars and whip marks with other remedies and ointments. His blue eyes swiveled back up to meet the gentleman's, now named Crowley.

_ "Pleasure to make your acquaintance, I'm Aziraphale." _

Crowley’s eyes narrowed with a hum getting dressed into the new shirt and boxers.  _ "Aziraphale.. Why is that name familiar..?"  _ He asked himself under his breath. He shrugged, not wanting to press further for tonight, his golden eyes shimmering in the light as he stared at Aziraphale without blinking with a sweet yet dangerous smile. 

_ "Shall we go get that spare bed?" _

The angel swallows again and nods, aware that he hadn't left the room to give Crowley privacy.

_ "Oh! Erm..yes! Yes I'll go do that!"  _ He spoke hurriedly and rushed off to the other room, depositing Crowley's clothes in the laundry and walking in. He clicked his fingers and a bed for Crowley was made. Fresh sheets covered the mattress, a silky dark red blanket and a newly pumped pillow to match the blanket.

_ "There we are. All newly made for you! Now before you depart for bed, I have this ointment I'd like to apply to your whip marks and burns. It may sting but the healing process will be much faster.” _

This angel's a weird one.. but he made Crowley chuckle and shake his head as the principality left and rushed to make his guest comfortable.  The vampire lifted his legs onto the bed to get comfortable noticing the new clean sheets and pillow. His voice sounded a bit shocked upon this seemingly special treatment. Despite considering himself elegant he was treated terribly most of the time and really did not know the glory of living luxurious, only dressed like he did.

_ "You didn't have to do that.." _

The angel straightened up and tilted his head slightly. _"Of course I did, I wanted to make you feel at home and comfortable. I am just trying to be a polite and decent host, I most certainly was not going to leave you bleeding and in pain, Crowley."_ The angel sat himself on the spare bed that he had set up, with a jar of said ointment in his hands. _"N_ _ow if you wouldn't mind, I'd like for you to lift up your shirt so I can apply the ointment."_ He shuffled himself close to Crowley, opening the jar _. "I'll be gentle". _He whispered. _"I'll blow lightly if it gets too painful.."_

_ "You make it easy for me to trussst you.." _

Perhaps it was the trick of the light or that the vampire was quite tired but he swore he could see the angel blush quite faintly as the vampire lifted his shirt for what was probably the second time that evening. Aziraphale dipped his fingers into the ointment and spread it lightly with the most gentle touch of his fingers onto the whip marks and scars that covered his back and torso. All the while, making sure that he was blowing lightly to not hurt Crowley too much.Surprisingly the ointment only stung for a moment, A hiss which dissolved into a content sigh laying his head back onto the pillow. 

_ "Thank you, angel.."  _ said Crowley in a rather tired voice looking upwards at his newfound savior hand creeping up to hold the angel’s, drifting off to a restful sleep as they held hands.

**Author's Note:**

> We haven't written fanfiction since we were teens, please be as critical as you like. However, what started out as two of our favorite fandoms, gradually went from a roleplay and now to a co-written fanfiction. It's our baby and we're pretty proud of it.  
> Enjoy!


End file.
